La Mina
La Mina was a tribe from Survivor: Panama. The weakest of the four original tribes, both La Mina iterations suffered from too many small alliances harming tribe unity. This trickled into the gameplay of some castaways, who flipped and made mini deals to better their personal games. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Tribe *Adelaide, an experienced motorbike rider. *Axel, an electrician and avid sports fan. *Brendan, a physicist from California. *Charlie, a high school football coach. *Erinn, a passionate activist for veganism. *Laura, who works at a piercing salon. *Natalia, the owner of her own floral shop. *Thomas, a student hoping to become a construction manager. Post-Dissolve Tribe *Adelaide *Alexis, a student at Northwestern University. *Axel *Cody, a semi-professional American soccer player. *Darcy, who aspires to become a professional author. *Hayden, a custom shoe designer. *Hunter, a college student currently studying computer science. *Joey, a professional barber for men. *Kayla, a hairdresser who is the guardian of her young niece. *Laura *Oliver, a nature loving hippie who was homeschooled throughout school. *Peighton, a university student currently studying to become a biochemist. *Sarah, a student who enjoys gossiping with her friends. Tribe History The La Mina tribe was formed on the first day of Survivor: Panama. Alliances were formed following the building of their shelter, with Brendan and Thomas a tight pair, as well as Adelaide and Charlie. This meant that the majority alliance was the group of four including Axel, Erinn, Laura and Natalia. Following the Triple Tribal Council twist, the La Mina tribe had to vote someone out. The alliance of four held the power, and Charlie was voted out. Brendan become paranoid that the majority alliance would bring in Adelaide because she was a member of the minority. To avoid having the target on his back, Brendan threw his ally Thomas under the bus to the rest of the tribe. Natalia, wanting control in the game herself, approached Thomas for an alliance. When the tribe lost their second challenge in a row, Natalia convinced her alliance and Thomas to unanimously blindside Brendan. However, La Mina's third consecutive loss could not save her bond with Thomas and he was eliminated. Adelaide, Axel and Laura remained on La Mina at the Tribe Dissolve, and were joined by Alexis, Joey, Kayla, Peighton and Sarah from Bayoneta, Darcy, Hayden, Hunter and Oliver from Casaya and Cody from Viveros. The original Casaya tribe members remained a tight alliance, and brought along Cody and Peighton who were isolated from the rest of the tribe. Despite only being an alliance of six, the original Bayoneta and La Mina members remained divided rather than forming a group of seven. At the tribes first loss, the minority alliances votes were split between Oliver and Peighton, but the Casaya Alliance had the power and voted out Kayla. With the threat they could be picked off individually, the two smaller alliances become a group of six. They planned on targeting Darcy, but Darcy became aware of this plan and feared a tie could send her home. She began to flirt with Axel, and pretended to bring him into the Casaya Alliance. When La Mina lost, the minority voted for Darcy but Adelaide was voted out because Darcy flipped Axel to vote for Cody. Darcy and Axel remained a tight duo despite this deception, and Darcy decided to blindside Peighton with the minority alliance to assert her dominance as a strategist. However, Darcy felt that she had established more trust with fellow Casaya members Hayden and Hunter. At the remaining two tribal councils for La Mina, Axel and Darcy remained in the Casaya Alliance to eliminate minority members Laura and Joey. On Day 32, the La Mina tribe was disbanded and the remaining castaways merged into one new tribe. Trivia *La Mina, along with rivals Bayoneta and Casaya, are currently the only tribes to attend a Triple Tribal Council. Category:Tribe Category:Panama Tribes